From the Debris
by Starlit Wonder
Summary: Season Three is over, so all campers are to collect their belongings and head back home. However, since the plane blew up, they're to look through the remains of the plane. While collecting their belongings, two campers encounter past feelings. Two-shot.


**A/N: No, I haven't been dead. I've just got so many plot bunnies gnawing at me and school stress and all that it's been a heck of a load to handle. So, to make it up for the meantime, enjoy my latest work.**

**I don't really like where the Duncan/Courtney/Gwen thing is heading. They're making it seem as if Duncan was just playing with Courtney all along; then, all of a sudden, he cheats on Courtney with Gwen. Not cool, man.**

**Also, I don't want to watch Total Drama Season Four. I mean, new characters? I don't like that. It's probably going to be characters with the same personalities as the original 22 campers, but they'll have different looks. *eye roll***

**So, yeah. Enjoy. Erm...expect the next chapter of "Playboy's Exception" to come out soon. **

* * *

If there was one thing Duncan would never be caught doing, it was cleaning up. _No_ one was going to think that he was a good kid, because he _wasn't_. At least, he didn't want to be thought of as a good kid.

However, rules were rules. In the contract, Chris had clearly stated that when _Total Drama World Tour_ was over, all contestants would have to clean and pack up their personal belongings so that everything would be neat for the next batch of contestants coming on for Season Four.

Unfortunately, seeing as Sierra had blown up the plane, all contestants, even if they had been voted off, had to sign up for different times to gather their stuff into a trash bag while poking through the rubble, hoping to spot any sign of their items. It was only fair that eliminated contestants were to come back, because they hadn't had a chance to collect their belongings before being pushed out of the plane.

Duncan had signed up for the early morning spot because that way, he was sure he would be able to snag some good items, even if they weren't his. Waking up at five in the morning wasn't a problem, either. During juvy, Duncan had to wake up every day at four, so he was quite used to working out in the darkness of dawn.

Just as the delinquent found a stick he could use to poke through the debris of the exploded plane, the sun began to peek over the distant mountains, casting long shadows across the charred and burnt field.

"Damn," muttered Duncan, scavenging for items as quickly as he could.

He was running out of time, and he hadn't even picked up anything good yet. All he had found was what looked to be an expensive brand of lipstick (Heather's, he had decided) he could sell on the streets, a cool-looking gadget he thought was Cody's, and a few of his own shirts. The rebel had also been looking for Courtney's PDA, because he was absolutely sure that her little organizer would be worth some serious shit.

"Come on, PDA. Where the hell are you?" he asked aloud in annoyance, getting on his hands and knees to check in the deepest parts of the rubble.

It then occurred to Duncan that Courtney would never have left something as important as her PDA be left with all of her other stuff. She would have had it on her person at all times, including the challenges and when she had been voted off. He should have known something as simple as this. After all, he had dated her for so long.

Getting back up to his feet, Duncan kicked a shriveled pile of newspapers and seat stuffing angrily. "Stupid Courtney," was all he said.

The delinquent sighed, knowing that it was useless to look for anything else that would be of good use to him. Picking up his trash bag, Duncan was about to head back to the rented hotel lobby the rest of the contestants were staying at when suddenly, a slightly burnt, pale pink bag caught his eye. Walking over to inspect it, he knew whose it was immediately.

In neat handwriting, the bag had been labeled, _Courtney's Prized/Lucky Possessions. DON'T TOUCH_.

Duncan grinned wickedly to himself as he looked around. No one was around. He was sure Courtney wouldn't mind him looking through her stuff.

Zipping the bag open eagerly, Duncan's excited face fell as all he saw was a few ribbons, an autographed Emilie-Claire Barlow CD, a shiny blue guitar pick, and a small bundle of blue tissue paper.

He snorted as he saw the bundle, wondering what Courtney would be using _that_ for. The teen picked up the package and suddenly, almost immediately, he felt as if he knew what it was.

The tissue paper was wrinkled and folded over many times, as if Courtney had opened the package every night just to hold what was inside. Duncan also noted that some parts seemed to have faded or darkened, almost as if the girl had cried as well each time she opened up the small bundle, the tears having landed on the wrapping. It was a small bundle to say the least, but it seemed as if Courtney still treasured it, no matter how small the possession was.

Heart beating madly against his chest, Duncan carefully and slowly removed the tape that wrapped around. As he saw what was inside, his eyes widened in shock.

The wooden skull he had made for her on Total Drama's first season was still in perfect condition.

It was then that Duncan realized something so big, it surprised himself he hadn't even noticed it: He had left the one girl that had loved him despite, no, _because_ all of his flaws.

Taking the skull head into his palm, Duncan closed his fingers around it, holding onto it tightly.

"Duncan Kingsley," he said to himself, "you are the world's biggest idiot."

Turning to face the rising sun, Duncan swung his arm back and threw the wooden skull as far as he could, far away from his stupid heart.

**

* * *

Did you like it? Remember, this is a two-shot, so Courtney's part is coming next. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
